


Faking with her Sister

by Ferrane



Category: Merlin (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A giant gay mess, Adorkable Kara Danvers, Big Sister Alex Danvers, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Lena Luthor is Morgana, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Merlin makes an appearance, a giant mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrane/pseuds/Ferrane
Summary: After going out to a local LGBT+ bar Alex runs into Lena who spends the night comforting her, however, they have no idea they're being followed.--------------The paparazzi mistake Alex and Lena for being in a relationship and they are left with only one option.To save their reputations,they pretend to be together,but everyone's going through something.>Maggie's back in town.>Alex is dying (metaphorically)>Sam is trying to come to terms with being alien>Kara is pining after her sister's "girlfriend">And Lena keeps dreaming of golden eyes and a man who just moved in nearby





	1. The Beginning of a "Beautiful" Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This is a long prologue to the story. Hope you enjoy! It took a lot of time.

Alex walked to the bar, ignoring the feel of bodies brushing against her, the music's bass thumping and reverberating within her skull. She could feel a headache coming on and right now she just needed a glass of whiskey. Reaching the bar, she smiled, using the trick Maggie had taught her a while back. Sleeves of her red and black plaid shirt rolled up, tight black jeans, she caught the bartender's attention; "is there a discount for FBI?" She knew there was, she had been there often, and as she collected her glass of aged whiskey she smiled charmingly at one of the many women who's attention she had just caught.

"You here alone tonight?" A blonde questioned, winking at Alex.

Alex gave the woman a once over: she had curves in all right places but she held an air about her that said she knew it. "Yeah, I am." Alex replied simply, noticing out the corner of her eye that her reply got her many flirty smiles. "I'm hoping that'll change by the end of the night." If there's one thing Alex could thank Sara for it was the boost in confidence their one night stand gave Alex (and the extra few "lessons" Sara gave Alex whenever they talked).

"Perhaps I'm the solution to your, dilemma." The woman stepped closer, placing one confident hand on Alex's right forearm and inadvertently pushing away Alex's whiskey.

Alex smiled politely, suddenly not as okay with this woman. Using her left hand she removed the woman's from her arm, annoyed by her touch and overly seductive smile. "I doubt it." Alex walked past her with a smile, ignoring the glare that was burning into the back of her head.

The woman's steps were heard behind her and she could sense her walking closer, wondering how best to deal with her. So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realise she had walked into someone until well, she had.

Carefully holding the glass she made sure her whiskey was safe before looking up to be met with the amused smirk of a familiar face. 

"I would be offended that you cared more about the whiskey than making sure I was okay if I didn't completely agree." Lena Luthor's voice was sensual, as always, but she spoke her words with a flirtatious tone by accident, her defences setting in, especially when she noticed the woman who had been steadily approaching Alex from behind now glaring at her. With a raised eyebrow Lena focused back in on Alex. "Care to join me upstairs? I have V.I.P access." Lena added, trying to sweeten the deal.

Alex smiled appreciatively, understanding what Lena was doing for her but her curiosity got the better of her. "And what would we do upstairs?"

Lena hummed thoughtfully, biting slightly into her bottom lip that was painted an almost arousing red that was enhanced by the action, before she looked Alex straight in the eyes, a mischievous spark flashing in them. "We could talk about your day."

Alex let out a low chuckle, loving the way Lena seemed to emphasise the entire sentence as she tried to grate on the nerves of the woman (or rather women) who stood watching them. "Sounds fun." Alex replied, falling into step beside Lena who led her upstairs towards the tinted V.I.P area where the music was heard from the floor rather than around you which created a much more relaxed vibe.

The two took a seat on one of the posh, black leather chairs in one of the back corner booths, facing one another.

"So what brings you here anyway? No offence, but this doesn't seem like your place." Lena smiled softly, running her index finger gently around the rim of her wine glass that she had ordered as soon as they had taken a seat (one of the only perks of being a Luthor was that people wanted to do what you ask as quickly as possible as to not incur your wrath).

Alex sighed, taking a large gulp of whiskey and opting to pretend she didn't see Lena's eyebrow quirk at the action. "Kara."

Lena tilted her head to the side, her interest piqued further. "Continue."

Alex laughed at the lilt in Lena's voice that she failed to hide, aware of how the younger woman felt about her sister. "Subtle." She laughed harder at the light blush coating Lena's cheeks.

"Shut up." Lena mumbled around her glass, "I'm trying to help."

"I'm sorry." Alex said, unapologetically. "But seriously though. Mike of the interns is back but, you know, married."

"Wait what?" Lena's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"He's married and he still looks like he's in love with Kara." Alex rolled her eyes, seeing the way Lena did the same. "Being around them makes me sick. Kara was finally over him and now he's trying to get back in her life. What's more, he's hurting Imra, his wife, in the process."

"How is he married? Hasn't it been like 5 months?" Lena questioned, confused.

"Time travel." Alex said, absent-minded, before realising what she said, looking at Lena with wide eyes. "Le-"

"I mean, I knew he was an alien- yes, I knew, but time travel. I never thought that was possible." Lena smiled to herself, mind already planning to achieve it herself.

Alex gave an amused smile, "I can let you meet a friend of mine, she's a time traveler."

Lena's eyes sparkled in adoration as she leaned slightly closer to Alex, "really?"

Alex laughed, leaning closer herself as she smiled honestly at Lena. "Yeah, really."

Lena reached over, taking one of Alex's hands in her own, "if I wasn't sure it would be weird, I would kiss you."

Alex laughed, blushing, as she turned her hand over in Lena's to intertwine their fingers. "Wouldn't want Kara finding out, now would we?"

Lena smirked, "or Sam."

"What?" Alex face flushed in embarrassment. "Why would you think I had feelings for Sam?"

Lena smirked, leaning across the table completely to whisper in Alex's ear, "I didn't say that."

Alex stuttered, trying to form a coherent sentence as Lena pulled back completely with a laugh.

"How about we discuss something that makes neither one of us uncomfortable. After all, we're both here to relax. You to get away from Mon-ew-"

"Ha! Nice." Alex interrupted, emptying her glass of its contents.

"-Thank you. And your sister. As for myself, to get away from James - number 1 super fan - Olsen who very obviously has a problem with me." Lena emptied her own glass of its red contents.

"The Luthor thing?" Alex questioned with a frown, remembering she was the same way, although, in her defense, she was doing it for her job (and she's paranoid when it comes to anyone who wants to get close to Kara. She's done a background check on all of Kara friends and kept boys with wrongful intentions away).

"What else?" Lena hummed.

"Biotechnology and the use of biocatalysts to feed the world."

"What?" Lena quirked her eyebrow (she does that often - Alex thought, finding the action endearing).

"That's what we should discuss." Alex clarified.

"You mean as in using fermentation with enzymes and mircobes to create microscopic manufacturing?" Lena questioned with a smirk that said that's exactly what Alex meant and she knew it.

"Exactly. You can't tell me L-Corp isn't planning to harness this tech to feed the people." Alex smiled knowingly.

"We are. I'm surprised you know that." The surprise was evident in Lena's voice.

"You're a genius, Lena. And after getting to know you I realised you're basically also an angel. If you're not trying to heal the world then I don't know who is." With an honest smile, Alex spoke truthfully as she looked into Lena's piercing green eyes.

"You, Agent Danvers, are a charmer." Lena stared back into Alex's stormy blue orbs, finding herself getting slightly lost in them - which was weird.

"Only the best for beautiful women." Alex's smile was still honest but was starting to quirk into a teasing smirk.

Lena laughed lightly, smiling genuinely at Alex, wondering how much alcohol they had both consumed to be speaking so casually amongst one other.

Alex allowed herself to smirk completely, only teasing left in her tone. "Now, tell me more about your beautiful brain."

"Only if you promise to tell me more about why you chose this field." Lena smirked herself.

Alex hummed, pinging her finger against the empty glass. "Chose implies I had the option."

"Interesting. Well, I'm free all night." Lena gestured to a waiter nearby.

"That makes you seem lonely." 

"Then keep me company."

\-------- *The Next Morning* ---------

Alex woke up the next morning with a smile on her face, lying on Lena's guestroom bed. They had walked into Lena's apartment just before midnight and stayed just talking for an hour whilst guzzling water and coffee. She was glad they had decided to do that because her head wasn't pounding too bad.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

"Alex? Can I come in?"

Alex smiled, pulling herself from Lena's sheets to sit at the end of the bed. "Yeah, Lena."

"Morning." Lena greeted, a set of clothes in her hands as she walked towards Alex.

Alex was just glad she had opted not to add the 'good' prefix to morning. She hated when people did that after a night of drinking.

"You okay?" Lena said, taking a seat beside Alex and placing a careful hand on her forehead.

Alex hummed, leaning into Lena's touch. "Still tired."

Lena chuckled, removing her hand. "I would invite you to stay longer but I'm pretty sure you have work today."

Alex's eyes snapped after a few seconds of registering Lena's words. "Shit."

"Relax Danvers. I phoned Kara."

Alex paused at that, looking to Lena. "And told her what?"

"That I dropped you off at your place last night after a night of drinks."

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Uh?"

"Kara always drops by with sticky buns whenever I'm out drinking. Shit, shit, shit."

"Alex, relax. Just call. Say you left-"

Lena was interrupted by the doorbell. She turned and looked at Alex who looked just as confused.

"Um, you just get changed. Take a shower if you need. I'll get the door." Lena stood from the bed and exited the room.

Alex looked to the shower and then the array of perfumes on the desk before changing quickly into the clothes Lena had given her: black washed jeans and a short sleeve white blouse. Quickly brushing out her hair she picked up the blue perfume bottle that said 'Chocolate and Lilac' and spraying the necessary areas before walking out to find Lena and Sam speaking in hushed voices.

"What's going on?" Alex queried, noticing the way Sam's eyes widened.

"Al-" Lena is interrupted by the doorbell again. "Oh, come on." She said to herself, irritated, that irritation quickly fading as she saw who was on the other side of the door. "Kara."

Kara tool a quick glance at the occupants of the room, a sad smile forming on her lips. "So it's true."

Alex folded her arms. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

"Actually, I'm confused now too." Lena said, before realising Kara was still standing in the doorframe. "Come in, Kara."

Kara did so, pulling a magazine from her bag as she followed the others to the white leather sofas at the centre of the room. Kara and Sam both removed their shoes so as not to dirty the white, fluffy rug that covered most of the floor boarding in the living room area. 

"What is that?" Alex questioned as she sat beside her sister.

Kara, instead of answering, put the magazine on the table in the centre. She was rewarded with two choked noises and a sigh.

"What the hell?" Alex said after she stopped choking.

"Lena Luthor's latest love...That's too many 'l's." Lena said, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"They think...? Me and Lena...?" Alex couldn't even finish a sentence because of the absurdity she said before her.

"Alex and I are just friends." Lena finished for Alex.

"You two are holding hands, whispering in each others ears, laughing and making intense eye contact. It looks like a date." Sam deadpanned.

"That's absurd." Lena crossed her arms, annoyed.

"Well..." All three pairs of eyes turned to Alex who chuckled at the attention. "All I'm saying is that I see what they're saying." At the glares she was getting, Alex leaned back with a laugh, crossing her arms. "What I mean is, we were drunk enough that our looks could've been mistaken for adoration."

"I don't know whether to agree because you're helping our case or be offended that you implied the only way you could love me is if you're drunk." Lena said, an amused smile on your face.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not in love with you." Alex replied, laughing.

Lena sighed, giving a mock disappointed look, "I guess I'll let it go this time." The two shared a smirk and a fist-bump.

"Guys." Sam interrupted, unamused. "We have a problem."

"What?" Lena said, focusing as she heard Sam's serious tone.

"Stocks are on the rise since the tabloid was posted. Everyone's loving your public gay relationship." Sam sighed.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alex questioned, confused.

Lena, however, understood. "When we tell everyone it wasn't real, stocks are going to fall back down. Maybe even further. It could cost not only L-Corp but CatCo millions also."

There was a silent moment in which Alex and Kara took in what was being said.

Kara was the first to speak. "You can't break up."

"We're not even together." Alex said, shocked her sister was even suggesting that.

"She's, oh shit she's right." Lena said, allowing her composure to fall as she buried her head in her hands.

Sam rubbed Lena's back in a consoling manner. "Think about it this way, date a few times, mutual break up, stay friends. No harm done."

"Except I'll be in a relationship with someone I don't want to be in a relationship with." Lena bemoaned into her palms.

Alex stood up, walking to Lena's kitchen. "Where do you keep the alcohol?"

"Alex." Kara reprimanded her elder sister, "you can't drown your sorrows in alcohol. You haven't even had breakfast."

"Breakfast." Lena said, lifting her hdad from her hands. "Have you both eaten?" Lena asked as she looked between Sam and Kara.

"Just coffee," Sam replied.

"No. I rushed over here when I couldn't find Alex," Kara said, and to herself 'even abandoned my sticky buns because I was so worried and saw this stupid article on the way over.'

"Right. I'll make breakfast. We can discuss this." Lena said, rubbing her hands together nervously. "We can do this."

Her reassurances were more for herself than the others and they all knew it. They were all in for a long and bumpy ride, so much more than any of them could have prepared for.


	2. Akward Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An akward discussion and jealous thoughts.
> 
> *EDITED*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone's noticed but this is actually my first time writing so I appreciate all corrections.
> 
> This chapters is basically a secondary prologue before the nightmare begins.
> 
> *EDITED/UPDATED*

Lena had awoken the next morning with a slight sting in her head. She had very easily pushed it off (she would never admit, but she was a professional when it came to alcohol consumption thanks to her college days).

Remembering Alex was in her guestroom, she sat up swiftly by pulling off her covers and swinging her feet off the side. Lena took a ten minute shower, simply rinsing her hair as she walked out of her bathroom in a silk robe, drying the excess water out of her hair carefully with a white towel. Lena sighed to herself as she looked in the mirror. It was a resigned sigh, the remembrance that she was a hated Luthor coming back to her in full as she gazed at her pale reflection. As her image started to wobble with the tears that threatened to escape her eyes, she snapped herself out of her pitiful stupor, shaking off the resentment that started to invade her mine.

Lena changed quickly into a sleek black dress, pulling on a white blazer over the top. Walking to her vanity,she applied the necessary make up (that not only enhanced her features but masked her fears). She walked into her excessively large closet (but at least it wasn’t as huge as the walk-in she owned in the Luthor mansion) and pulled out some of her more casual attire – jeans and a blouse – for Alex.

She was about to give them to her but she paused, placing the clothes on the end of the bed and going to her bedside table to pull her phone out of it’s charging station. She smiled freely to herself as she unlocked it, scrolling down to Kara’s name and seeing the familiar image of her wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck as she planted a kiss on her cheek.

Kara answered on the third ring and Lena could practically hear the smile on her best friend’s face.

“Good morning, Lena.”

Oh, God, Lena loved it whenever Kara said her name: like it were a prayer or a wish instead of a curse. “Hey Kara. I’m just phoning for Alex. She was out drinking last night and I wasn’t sure who to call to inform them Alex would be in late.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll pass on the message.”

“Thank you Kara. I hope I didn’t interrupt you.” Lena blushed, hoping she hadn’t bothered Kara.

“No, just listening to the radio.”

“Alright. Um, are we still on for later?” The hope in her voice was painstakingly evident and Lena reprimanded herself for letting so much emotion show in her voice.

“I’m sorry. Snapper’s got me working almost day and night on an article so I’ll be busy.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.” Frowning, Lena tried to curb the encroaching sadness, not wanting her morning to be ruined.

“Sorry Lena, but, I, I have to go. I’ll call you later.”

“Bye then.”

“Yeah, bye.”

Kara hung up the phone and Lena allowed for a moment to collect herself. She looked towards the clothes on her bed, feeling a little better at the thought of the agent who had begun to grow on her. She picked up the bundle, heading to her spare room and knocking on the door.

Everything after that was just stressful (aside from seeing the very cute, grumpy, morning Alex that subconsciously pouted at the early morning rays that streamed through the light white curtains that lined the window). First Sam bringing very cryptic bad news and Kara then arriving (not as sunny as she should be and waaaay too fast to have been in her house when they had spoken over the phone) to explain what was going on. The name of the article that was placed in front of her had left Lena with eyebrows furrowed in confusion and discomfort ("Lena Luthor's Latest Lady Love...That's too many 'l's"). The four women had sat awkwardly in silence for who knows how long and Lena was beginning to shift in her seat out off anxiety and the foreboding tension in the room.

“So..?” Sam attempted to start a conversation but only managed to successfully escalate the tension in the room.

Kara broke the silence with a (loveable) giggle, drawing everyone's attention.

"What?" The question came from the Agent who raised a brow at her sister.

"It's just..." Kara shook her head with a smile (it was back! Thank the heavens). "You three are my best friends. I never really imagined we'd ever feel this uncomfortable around one another. We've spent hours together, laughing, chatting, just getting to know one another and now...now we can't even look each other in the eye."

Lena sighed, a soft, friendly smile gracing her features – she agreed whole heartedly, "I know what you mean. It's rather silly, isn't it?"

With a roll of her eyes, Alex interrupted, "as cute as it is to watch the two of you subtly checking each other out, I think we should talk about the problem."

Lena, however, had stopped listening at this point, her mind wandering off.

***In Lena's Mind***

_**"Honey, wake up."** _

_Lena was familiar with this dream. It was one she had often, of Kara waking her up with a good morning kiss._

_**Turning her head to the side, she smiled at the sunny face of her blonde wife.** _

_**"Mm, more sleeeeep."** _

_**"Lena, sweetie. You'll be late if you wait any longer."** _

_**Wait-That's not Kara's voice.** _

_**"A-Alex?" Lena questioned, stunned as she turned to face the short haired woman.** _

_**"Yes, sweetie?" Alex replied with a soft smile, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.** _

_**"What, what are you doing?" 'Why are you calling me sweetie?'** _

_**"Honey what's the matter?" Kara's face appeared in Lena's view.** _

_**"What...?"** _

_**"Lee, sweetie?" Alex leaned closer as Kara leaned back, "are you alright?" Alex caressed Lena's cheek gently with her hand, leaning closer to place a firm but soft kiss on her lips.** _

_**As Alex pulled back, Kara moved in, placing her own kiss that was gentle and much longer than Alex's.** _

_**Lena's eyes widened slowly.** _

_**Was this seriously what she wanted?** _

_**To have both Danver's sisters at the same time?** _

_Lena._

_**Wait, no, that made no sense. The only reason the thought even crossed her mind was because of this stupid - thing.** _

_Lena._

_**Unless it really is a wish of hers. To - do things - with the both of them. Would they be open to that?** _

_Lena!_

_**God, Lena! What are you thinking?!** _

"Lena!"

"Huh?" Lena's head snapped up as Sam's voice snapped her out of her daydream. "What?"

Kara gave Lena a concerned once over, "are you alright?"

"Uh, yeah." Lena smiled in a reassuring manner, hoping to convince her friends enough that they would move on, which, thankfully, they did.

"Sam, do you have any meetings today?" Alex questioned, fiddling with the cup in her hands.

"Yeah but they're all internal so saying I was helping my boss-" She gestured to Lena "-out with something will explain enough why I'm late."

"What about you Kar?" Alex directed her next question to her sister.

"Oh," Kara smiled, "aside from Snapper. I should be fine. James will let me off the hook with the right excuse and Lena's going to CatCo today anyway. If I mess up she can cover my back. Not only being the boss and all but also because she's so smart that she can come up with solutions to any problem on the spot." Kara praised as she smiled brightly at Lena, hoping to gain her attention as Lena still hadn't spoken to her directly since the 'checking each other out' comment from earlier – unknown to her, Lena just hadn’t heard it.

"Uh, thanks."

Lena, Sam and Alex missed the way Kara seemed to choke at the reply.

'Stay calm Lena. Don't blush, don't smile, don't even react.' Chastising herself, Lena brought the conversation back to it's original topic. "Alex, we need to talk about our first...date."

Alex simply smiled and nodded in response.

"Any ideas?" Lena questioned, unaware of the turmoil running through the other three women's minds.

"...I guess just hanging out is good enough really. Everyone thought we were dating just drinking, so how about going to a café tomorrow?" Alex thought out loud, finishing off her coffee and placing her cup in the centre of the table with Sam's empty one.

Lena hummed in approval, finishing her own coffee before replying, "makes sense. Any cafés in mind?" Turning to the other two women as she placed her cup in the centre before she continued, "any suggestions?"

"Perhaps Noonans." With a wry smile Alex suggested the place that herself and Kara were already regulars at.

"Or." Kara interrupted Lena from saying yes, knowing she was intending to. "And this is just a suggestion...but why doesn't Alex go to CatCo instead? Arrive with food, and, you know, you could both e-eat whatever she b-buys on the b-balcony with the tables and chairs and t-talk and s-smile 'cause if you do your d-date there, I doubt anyone  _won't_ see and your date will be seen and pictured and people will know you're r-really t-together and-"

"Okay, this is adorkable to watch," Lena interrupted Kara, "but I'm afraid you're going to internally combust at any second. And, well, we understand what you're trying to say."

Kara flushed (she was doing that a lot lately) as she looked at the women before her who all looked at her with varied amused expressions that reflected each of their personalities. Lena: raised eyebrow, Alex: almost smug smirk, Sam: amused smile.

"Right, sorry." Kara apologised, adorably embarrassed.

"Either way, it's a great idea. Romantic, really." Lena smiled to herself, 'at least it was when it was Kara and I.'

"Yeah." Kara smiled.

"...so 7pm then?" Alex confirmed with Lena.

"Yeah." Lena smiled with a nod. "And remember, anyone asks, we've been together for 6 days now, a week when we go on our, date." 'I keep pausing whenever I say that. I need to stop or people will notice.'

"Anyway, I really should get to work." Sam spoke up.

Kara stood up also, joining Sam who had moved as she spoke. "Me too. Are you coming Lena or are you staying?"

Lena smiled, looking to Alex as she stood, "what about you, Alex?" 'We're friends now but, even so, I'd rather not leave you in my apartment alone.'

Lena didn’t see the way both Sam and Kara seemed to bristle at her question.

"Yeah, I should head out too. J'onn said he's going to show me a few tricks to being Director today. And Winn and Mon-El are still trying to decide what to do." Alex stood up to join the other women so that none of them were looking down at her.

"Guess we're all heading out then." Lena smiled at her friends and newly named girlfriend. 'Tomorrow, was going to be a loooong day', and oh, she was about to discover how accurate she was, but first, they would have to get through today. 

\------------------------------------------

“So...” Sam began, attempting to start a conversation.

It didn’t work, and the four friends continued to sit in awkward silence around the dining table. The plush black and white leather chairs seemed cold and hard as they all sat stiffly, drinking coffee. 

Sam had awoken early that morning after only five hours of sleep. To say that being CFO of L-Corp was a time consuming job, would be a severe understatement. She had worked right up to midnight in which she had promptly passed out from exhaustion and then had been awoken by an earthquake in the form of her daughter telling her not to drool on her paperwork. To make matters even worse, unbelievably so, Ruby had turned on the TV and switched to the Daily Entertainer channel.

With a very cringe-worthy headline and a smiling reporter, (who’s smile was too wide not to be fake) the channel showed various pictures of Lena Luthor and Alex Danvers on a supposed date. Her first thought was that it was either photo shopped or taken from a certain angle that gave it the implication of a date (especially since she knew Lena loved Kara and she definitely loved Alex and she really, really hoped the feeling was mutual). However, that was quickly thrown out the window as quotes like “Then keep me company”, “only the best for beautiful women” and – the worst of them all – “I would kiss you.” Sam figured a lot of this was taken out of context but that didn’t make it hurt any less. In fact, she was so distracted by how heartbreaking the moment was, the only reason she ended up being able to function was thanks to the angel in her life. Every day she felt more and more grateful for Ruby and loved her so much her heart was already overflowing.

She arrived not too long later at Lena’s apartment, after dropping Ruby off at school. She needed to speak to her about the tabloid before Lena left for CatCo. Knocking on her door, she only had to wait a few seconds before Lena answered with a smile.

“Hey Sam.”

“Hey, Lena. Is it true?”

“Is what, true?

“The tabloid?”

“What tabloid?”

“Lena, L-Corp’s name is at risk.”

“What are you talking about? Sam, explain.”

In that moment, I realised, Lena didn’t know what I was referring to.

“Le-“

I was cut off by a voice I didn’t want to hear – not here.

To say that encounter wasn’t awkward, and everything that came after, is to say Hitler was a nice guy. So that brings us to this passage of Sam’s perspective.

Kara was the one that finally broke the silence and Same would never be able to express how thankful she was.

Turning to look at Kara, she took notice of the others who had done the same. Kara had successfully managed to ramble her way into a conversation with Lena. The two adorably cute as they gazed longingly at one another. Alex however, disrupted the moment, looking a tad annoyed. Sam had watched Alex’s reaction carefully. One of the main things running through her mind being, 'did Alex not like Lena checking out her sister? Does she have feelings for Lena?! Or Kara?! Ew, no. Retract that.’ Sam took time for herself to be thoroughly disgusted at her own imagination.

"I-I wasn't checking L-Lena out!" Kara sputtered, her face turning 50 shades of red.

Sam looked at Lena who was silently sitting on her chair, a glazed look on her face, before turning her attention back to Kara, "and I'm Frank Sinatra."

With a glare that did nothing due to Kara's flustered state, Sam shrugged and turned back to Lena, wondering what was going on in her mind. 'Was she enjoying this? Did she want this? Oh God, what would I do if it turned out she did want to be with Alex?! I would have to be a good friend, right? Back down? But-but...I don't want to do that...'

Sam shook herself mentally at the insanity that was now intruding her thoughts. Looking back over at Alex again who was watching Lena with concern. Always watching Lena lately.

Turning to see what the problem was, Sam called out multiple times to the day dreaming Lena, finally managing to snap her out of her reverie. They spoke for a while longer, Kara being her normal flustered self when trying to compliment Lena. Sam smiled at that, noting the way Lena appeared to brush off the compliment and deciding she would question her on it later.

"Alex, we need to talk about our first...date,” Lena said, redirecting the conversation to the reason they were all there in the first place.

'She's diverted the discussion back to Alex.' Sam felt her eyes widen slightly, shocked. 'Does she already love her? Is that what she was doing before? Imagining a life with my-the- _Alex?'_ Sam cursed inwardly at her failure to use the proper pronoun that wouldn’t give the impression that she loved Alex. Sam placed her cup in the centre of the table, hoping to distract herself for a small while – it didn’t work whatsoever.

The talk continued with Alex and Lena discussing time and place for their date, whether or not Alex would show up in her uniform (yes, because it would look cool) and what kind of food Alex would buy for the both of them. Sam sat and watched the two of them, not wanting to get involved.

Just listening however, was terrifying enough, she could feel her heart breaking as the two discussed their date, their future. 'I can't take this!'

"Anyway, I really should get to work." Sam stood up as she spoke, followed by Kara and the Lena – who for some damn reason felt the need to ask Alex. ‘Did everything she did suddenly have to revolve around Alex?’ Sam thought jealously, moving to the door so she wouldn’t have to watch this anymore, sensing Kara trail after her. She didn’t think this would all affect her so much, but perhaps that was because she hadn’t really considered it all yet. The reality of it all was about to come to her soon, but not now. It would take time for her to process it all.

\------------------------------

Kara had woke up the huge ball of sunshine she always did. Humming to herself she had dressed with her super speed, ready to prepare bacon and sunny side up eggs for herself. She turned on her radio on the way, smiling even more when Jonas Blue’s newest song ‘Rise’, featuring Jack & Jack, started blasting through the speakers.

Opening the fridge, she got ready to take out the milk but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone: Lena’s personal ringtone – “One Call Away” by Charlie Puth – cutting through her happy daze. Quickly skipping to her phone, she checked the called ID – already knowing it would show Lena’s name and a pic of Lena’s arms wrapped around her neck as she kissed her cheek (one of the happiest days of her life) and smiling impossibly brighter at the sight.

Calming her erratically beating heart, she answered, and although she knew Lena couldn’t see it, she blushed just at the thought of her and had to stop herself from squealing almost childishly.

“Good morning, Lena.”

“Hey Kara. I’m just phoning for Alex. She was out drinking last night and I wasn’t sure who to call to inform them Alex would be in late.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll pass on the message.” Kara tried to hide her disappointment. But, what did she expect? Just because she phoned Lena from time to time with no other reason but to hear her voice, didn’t mean Lena would do the same.

“Thank you Kara. I hope I didn’t interrupt you.”

‘You never could.’ Kara thought honestly, Lena would never be an interruption – she was one of Kara’s priorities. Second – if not joint first – to Alex. “No, just listening to the radio.”

“Alright. Um, are we still on for later?”

The hope in her voice was almost too painful to bare, however, Kara knew she had patrol that day near the rebuilding gang areas (as the surviving gangs had quickly claimed the spots that Reign had cleared out, effectively killing most of their competition). “I’m sorry. Snapper’s got me working almost day and night on an article so I’ll be busy.” Kara still cringed at every lie she told Lena, because she trusted her, but she had to lie to protect her.

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

“Sorry Lena, but, I, I have to go. I’ll call you later.” Kara held back as sigh, feeling guilty. She had let Lena down, again, because of Supergirl. ‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Bye then.”

“Yeah, bye.” Kara attempted to smile for her own benefit, (knowing Lena couldn’t see her) hoping to inject some happiness back into her system – it was a failed attempt. She was sure Lena was sad and if Lena was sad, she couldn’t be happy – not really.

Kara hung up the phone, making her way out the door to buy sticky buns from Noonans. Only one thought drove through her. ‘Why was Lena out with Alex?’ And yes, Kara realised in hindsight that she simply could have asked Lena but she also new she would more than likely make an idiot out of herself if she went to Lena. So, taking the safer option, she walked (almost too fast) to Noonans and bought her sticky buns, greeting the friendly employees as she did so.

As she exited the store, walking in the direction of Alex’s apartment, she paused at a newspaper stand, surprised by what had caught her attention from afar. There, on the front cover of a celebrity magazine, was an image of Lena and Alex – together – with a horrendous title above the large spread image that took up most of the front page.

Without much thought Kara bought the newspaper and then turned into a nearby alley. Closing her eyes, she silenced the noise pollution that was happening all around her and the moody people of National City who hadn’t had their daily coffee yet. Once she had located Alex’s heartbeat (in a place she had wished so hard Alex wouldn’t be in) she took off flying towards Lena’s apartment, flying high enough – and fast enough – in the sky that it would take a very sophisticated drone to capture her and, luckily, humanity wasn’t quite there yet.

Arriving at Lena’s apartment, she took the time to listen in on what was being said on the other side before knocking. She smiled sadly as her eyes confirmed what she already knew, Alex was there. Lena invited Kara inside and as she did, Kara had the fleeting thought that her sticky buns were gone and wondered when during her flight she had dropped them and why it was that dreaded magazine that her hands still clutched.

Kara watched, painfully, taking in everyone’s reactions throughout the conversation that followed. Blushing, crying internally and panicking at certain moments. Crazy, almost inexplicable thoughts running through her head such as ‘does she hate me now that she loves Alex?’ which was absurd, because, what?

At one point in the conversation, Kara suggested Alex and Lena take their first fake date on the balcony of CatCo (solely because she didn’t want their false romance to taint her favourite café. She had to apologise for rambling; which made Kara feel silly. Wondering aimlessly if the rambling wasn't really a cover for her secret identity, but more a part of her character - especially since its a nervous trait she both picked up and practiced for years). In which Lena outrageously responded that it was a good idea because it would be romantic – or at least that’s what Kara thought. ‘Why is it romantic if it’s with Alex? I’ve done that for her before and she’s never once said that to me?’ Kara had to hold back the pitiful sob that attempted to crawl out of her throat.

Kara zoned back in after her miniature panic attack, realising that she had missed most of the conversation, hearing her sister confirm the time of their date.

By the end of the conversation, there was only one thought in Kara’s mind when it came to Lena’s interactions with Alex because it felt like, well, like all of Lena’s decisions were suddenly based on Alex’s actions. ‘Is she already so head over heels in love with her that everything she does must revolve around Alex? What...what about me?’


	3. The Girlfriend, the Ex, the Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of the Alex, Lena brotp.
> 
> The (not a very good) suprise appearance.
> 
> An incident that threatens to shake the foundations these four women stand on and that of a child who has already lost so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!  
> If you read the original version of chapter 2, you may wish to read the updated version now. Not obligatory but recommended.
> 
> There's a shortage of Kara in this chapter but I'll make up for it next time.
> 
> Warning: James and Lena moments.
> 
> A touch more swearing.

Lena and James stood over his desk - formerly Cat Grants - as they analysed the newest layout for this week's publishing. However, that wasn't at all what Lena's mind was focused on, it was Alex. Annoyingly so it was Alex. Because Alex was Kara's sister, and she was pretty sure she was in love with Kara (if the way she accepted unhealthy, sugary treats - in which she would normally avoid - from the sunny danvers wasn't indication enough, then it's the way Lena flirts with her any chance she can get even though Kara's adorably oblivious. Or maybe the way Lena will drop everything so long as it's Kara calling and that more often than not she would automatically turn to Kara for help - although that may have something to do with Kara being her only friend in this God forsaken world. Or perhaps it's the way Lena's eyes always manage to find Kara's across the room; eyes traveling up and down the valleys of the dorky blonde's body; teeth sinking into her bottom lip. So, yeah, she was pretty damn sure she's in love with Kara).

"Lena?"

"Huh?" Lena looked up at James who was watching her with a curious, concerned expression. "Sorry, I, zoned out."

"Hmm, well, being in a fake relationship can do that."

Lena's head snapped up completely. Quickly composing herself, she walked swiftly to the office doors, shutting them with a confident smile before walking straight back to James.

"What do you know?"

"Relax, I'm not going to tell but, you should tell the Superfriends beforehand. Everyone knows you have a thing for Kara, like everyone else does."

"What?"

"Winn, myself, Mon-El - obviously, Lucy, others you haven't had the pleasure to meet as of yet. It's kinda hard to meet Kara and not get sucked into her orbit."

"...Yeah. You're right. She's uh, amazing, really." Lena smiled, her worry from before fading at the mere mention of the only reporter she loved rather than barely tolerated.

"That she is. But sometimes I feel like you don't give yourself enough credit. You're just as amazing Lena." James smiled genuinely at Lena, glad to see the gorgeous woman before her smiling - even if he knew the real reason she was smiling had nothing to do with him. He was...happy for her.

"Thank you, James. Um, can you excuse me a second? I need to call Alex."

"Yeah sure. Do you need the office or...?" James gestured to the office's doors that he would leave through if need be.

"No, I need some fresh air also." Lena smiled gratefully at the offer but declined nonetheless, deciding it would be best to take a breather whilst she had the time, "I'll just be on the balcony. Can you, finish this?" She gestured to the layouts on the desk.

James waved her off with a kind, friendly smile, assuring his boss. "Yeah. I've got this handled. Have it down to publishing in no time."

"Thank you, James." Lena replied sincerely, fidgeting (out of character) with her hands.

"Just doing my job." Laughed James as he smiled charmingly.

"Yes, I realise that," Lena laughed lightly at the misunderstanding of her acknowledgement, "however, I'm referring to the advice."

James stopped what he was doing, looking up into Lena's eyes and holding them both in the moment before he finally replied. "...just being a friend."

"An amazing one."

Lena and James shared a smile for a short while before Lena realised they were just staring, and walked to the balcony with an embarrassed grin. Pulling out her phone after shutting the doors behind her, her finger hovered over Kara's name, a charmed, dreamy look taking over her features, before a long suffering sigh left her as she scrolled up to Alex's. Bracing herself, she pressed on Alex's name, wondering idly when she got close enough to Alex to add her to speed dial.

Alex picked up on the second ring, a sigh escaping her lips that reminded Lena she wasn't the only one who was stuck in this relationship. "This about our date?"

"No. It's about..." Taking in a deep breath to reign in her emotions, Lena replied. "Kara."

"I love you, Lena, as a friend. I love Kara, as a best friend and a sister. But Lena, that doesn't mean I want to know about your sex life." Alex's amusement was clear in her voice making Lena wish she could physically injure the agent.

"Fuck you Alex."

"Our date's tomorrow, Lena."

Lena opted to ignore the implications attached to Alex's words and focuss on a word that still bothered the heck out of her whenever it was used in its current context. "Could you stop calling it a date, please?"

Alex went silent on the other side of the line, replying finally with a sad tone. "...I get that it bothers you, trust me, I do, but Lena...if we want people to believe us we can't keep skating around the word."

"I know, Alex. It's just...it's hard. I don't want this." Lena sighed, feeling like the world was against her (more than usual).

"Am I really that unattractive?"

Lena laughed at the question, knowing Alex was trying to lighten the mood. Something she knew personally that Alex didn't do unless it was around the people she trusted - Lena's heart swelled at the knowledge. "Yes."/p>

"Ouch."

She decided to amend her statement before she truly offended Alex and lost one of her only friends. "To me. You're attractive, definitely. But I prefer blonde's who can ramble about the smallest and silliest of things without any effort, and eat sticky buns in the morning but never gain weight, and who wear their hearts on their sleeves and will go above and beyond to protect the ones they love."

"Wow. Didn't realise you fell so hard."

"Neither did I... I am such a mess."

"I'll help you."

"...really?" Lena questioned the agent, sceptical/

"Promise me one thing though."

Lena didn't even have to think about it. Her reply was automatic. "Anything for Kara."

"Don't hurt her. Don't ever fucking dare hurt her because you may be a Luthor and have almost unlimited resources at your disposal but remeber Lena, I not only know where you live, but I own a gun that can kill you six times over before you can touch me, or Kara."

Lena paused, feeling a spike of fear shoot through her. Gulping down the sudden lump in her throat, she forced herself to speak, going with the words that were at the forefront of her mind. "Shit Alex. I knew you were scary but that was downright terrifying." 'So much for acting indifferent.'

"Just doing my job."

"...I honestly have no reply to that." Lena didn't know what to say. In fact, she was pretty sure everyone was taking notes out of the same book if the identical replies were anything to go by.

"We can talk about Kara more when we meet up tomorrow. And other things, we need to play this right. We've been dating a week so we can't be skittish."

"Right, I'll...kiss your cheek when you arrive as thanks." 'I do that to Kara all the time. No biggie.'

"I'll try not to vomit."

Lena choked out a laugh, her mouth opening and closing - gaping like a fish - for a few times before she could form coherent sentences. "Now who should be offended?"

"See you tomorrow, Lena."

"See you Alex."

'It's weird... I'm not as worried about tomorrow.'

\----------------------------

Alex hung up the phone with a smile. Lena was interesting, to say the least, and Alex knew she was perfect for Kara also. Those two would be great together once they finally allowed themselves to cross that bridge.

For now, she was going to play matchmaker (and if she could work up the courage herself - try and not make an absolute idiot of herself in front of Sam).

"I'm heading out." Alex said to J'onn who gave her a surprised look in response. Flinching at the reaction, Alex gave a wry smile, "do I really never leave early?"

"Never." An amused reply came from agent Vasquez who walked up from behind them, "there was a rumour going round that you lived here, squatting like a hobo."

"Shut up." Alex laughed, punching Sofia Vasquez lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm being serious. The noobs think you're a hardcore, super agent who never sleeps." Vasquez laughed at Alex's furrowed brows.

"She's not wrong, you know?" Winn joined in, amused. "When I got here people kept telling me you were a super pro."

"A what?" There's a stunned expression on Alex's face, wondering what the hell was going around about her (she would investigate this further later).

"Any reason you need to leave early?" With a raised eyebrow, J'onn watched Alex closely and carefully. "Maybe what a certain tabloid mentioned?"

Alex blushed, about to object before she realised there was no need, he could read her mind. "I was going to tell you, I swear. It's only been a week."

"Wait, so you're really with Lena Luthor?" Another voice joined the fray, this time agent Demos.

Alex almost cursed at the multiple eyes that turned to her, finding her face turning just a little shade darker, "that any of your business?" The hostility biting in her words was more a defence mechanism if anything but she saw the way various agents - who couldn't mind their own business - flinched at her tone.

"Easy there tiger." Winn laughed before he too flinched at the almighty glare Alex sent his way. Gulping, he continued, "lioness. Just lion. I've always thought of you as the ruler and queen of the jungle-"

"Shut up." Interrupted Alex with an unimpressed look before continuing in a raised voice. "And for all the eavesdroppers, yes. Yes, I am seeing Lena. That enough gossip for you all?"

With a fatherly laugh, J'onn interrupted before things could get any worse. "You're dismissed Agent Danvers. Go and ask your sister for help picking out your outfit for your date."

Alex quickly composed herself, glaring with warning at J'onn for reading too far in her mind. Instead of retaliating immediately, (as everything in her screamed to do) she walked out of the room, very aware of the amused looks she was getting (which she quickly quashed with a glare that could scare the shit out of James Bond).

Sighing, she stepped out of the DEO facility less than an hour later (having sat staring at a wall and mulling over her life choices for about half an hour). Making her way casually down the street, Alex pulled out her phone, checking her inbox, before depositing it back in her pocket. Alex smiled to herself, thinking today was actually a good day (which was extremely rare) and had decided to take advantage, heading to Noonan's.

On her way there, however, her day was thoroughly ruined ('should've known) by a reporter getting in her face. Now, Alex had nothing against reporters in general, her own sister being one - but still.

"My names Jason Riche of the Daily Entertainer. How long have you been seeing Lena Luthor?"

Alex took the time to consider her options as he introduced himself. On one hand she could ignore him and refuse to speak but that would reflect badly on Lena and therefore L-Corp and CatCo (which would ruin things for Sam and Kara). She could answer his questions but that often led to more questions. So, inbetween?

Short responses. Treat it like a mission. In and out quickly. Your career and your friends' careers are in danger.

"6 days." Alex responded to his question.

"Do you like Lena?"

Alex stopped at that. Turning to look at him with a stare that said, 'are you crazy?' "I wouldn't be with her if i didn't."

"So you like her then?"

"I love her," Alex replied honestly as she added more to herself, 'like a friend, but not a lie.'

"Any wedding plans?"

Alex rolled her eyes, not feeling like this one deserved a proper reply so she simply repeated she had said before. "6 days."

"A wedding in six days?"

'No you imbecile,' Alex clenched her jaw in frustration - could anyone be that stupid? "I've been with Lena for six days."

"Do you want children?"

'How on earth did he get there? Six days dude!' Alex no longer wanted to answer the man's questions (not like she did to begin with). "Leave me alone."

"Why are you no longer responsive?" The idiot continued, either choosing to ignore or oblivious to Alex's irritation.

"I will call the cops." Alex wouldn't really, but she didn't want to use her badge in front of a camera.

"Are you threatening me? Is that something you picked up from Lena?"

'Okay, that's it!' Alex snapped. She could scarcely believe that the THING before her had the nerve to even say such a thing. "I get it. She's a Luthor. The rest of her family is terrible, but that isn't Lena. Don't you ever even dare  _assume_ you know _anything_ about her! She is one of the kindest, most caring people you will _ever_ meet who has saved the lives of every alien in this city, every person in this city, countless times at her own expense! That includes Supergirl's life, and to top it all off she just found a way to help sustain an entire civilisation! So shut up. You don't know Lena."

Jason and his crew were in hot pursuit of Alex as she stormed away, they had already started attracting attention, others in the street having taken out their phones to video the outburst. Alex tried to ignore it as best she could, knowing that if she let her emotions get the best of her even more than they already did, someone was going to get hurt.

"Take a step back."

"Who the heck are you?"

Alex stopped once more, turning to look at who had decided to play hero and her breath almost caught in her throat.

"Detective Sawyer. And this, this is a breach of rights, not to mention human decency."

'Huh, saved by my ex.'

\------------------------

"Hey Rubes? How was your day?" Sam smiled happily at her daughter as she pulled one of the greatest loves of her life into her arms.

"Awesome. Danny and Mil all want to hang out this Saturday. Sleepover. Mum, you gotta let me go."

"Not even a 'hey mum, I love you'?"

Ruby giggled, finally managing to squirm her way out of her mother's arms. "I do love you mum, but I HAVE to go. If I miss this, friendship? Over."

"I doubt it'll be that bad if you miss one." Sam rolled her eyes at her daughter as she opened the door for her, knowing she was exaggerating.

"What?" Ruby paused in her steps, halfway through the door. "You know what. Nevermind, you're right." Ruby conceded, hopping in and closing the car door before strapping herself in.

Sam got in the driver's seat, clipping on her seat belt and pulling out of the drop off zone.

As she turned onto the secondary road of their street a short drive later, Ruby spoke up.

"Can Alex take care of me Saturday?"

Sam laughed, turning into their drive way. "You, have got to learn not to take advantage of Alex's kindness."

"I'm sorry." Ruby smiled unapologetically, snatching the keys from her mother's grip and racing to the door and up the stairs to collect her football (soccer) gear for when she went to the L-Corp sponsored pitches for the charity game in a few hours.

"Ruby!" Sam called futilely after her daughter, shaking her head in amusement at her antics. Walking inside herself, she picked up the keys Ruby had thrown on the floor and then turned and locked the door.

She then walked into the living room and turned on the TV and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Filling it she walked back to the living room only to stop. Her heart breaking and tears welling in her eyes as reality pushed jagged glass into her hopes. There, on the TV, was Alex, telling the world she loved Lena.

"Mum!" Ruby called in fright, seeing the glass that had fallen and the water that was seeping into the floor. Running towards the kitchen for a cloth to clean up the spill and a dustpan and broom for the glass, she didn't realise what had actually happened in her haste.

Upon seeing Alex on the TV, and hearing those heart shattering words; Sam had squeezed the glass with her bare hand.

And it had been so easy.

It was fragile, too fragile, in her grip. A grip she would make when hugging her daughter. Or even shaking someone's hand. A grip that had felt too powerful to be her own and one that brought on too many horrific memories.

She needed someone.

Pulling her phone out of her pocket, she called the only person she could think of asking for help in the moment.

Alex.

And before she could back out, she had dialled the number, and then she had felt herself falling - hard and fast. But before her senses failed her and the darkness consumed her, she had heard the worried cry of her daughter, her beloved Ruby; she had felt the tears on her cheeks; (she was unaware if they were hers or Ruby's) and she had felt Ruby's arms enclose around her upper body, stopping her head from bashing against the floor.

Something was wrong.

Terribly so.

\---------------------

Ruby had screamed out her mother's name as she collapsed, catching her and helping to break her fall. She had heard Alex's worries voice from the phone, remembered vaguely also seeing Alex and Maggie, on the TV, take off running. She was also certain she had seen blue and red and gold as she silently screamed, watching her mother being picked up carefully in strong arms; felt other arms hold her back; seen mouths opening and closing but heard no sound.

The same scene kept replaying in her head.

She had taken off her jacket, and pulled out her duffel bag that held her football kit, ready to start dressing.

And then a shattering sound was heard downstairs.

Worry and fear shooting through her and giving her an adrenaline shot, Ruby had raced down the stairs faster than she had gone up; calling out to her unresponsive mother as she had scene the glass on the floor. Her mother staring with an almost dark and empty gaze at the TV.

She had ran to the kitchen to get a cloth or anything really, to clean up the mess, in desperate need to find out what was going on and as she had returned, her mother had started to fall backwards, hard and fast, her head in the line of sight of the kitchen counter. She has dropped everything in her hands, ignoring the glass shards that tried to stick in her sock covered feet and she had screamed. The scream wrenching from deep inside her as tears filled her eyes, already threatening to spill.

She had screamed herself hoarse, unable to do anything but watch as panic set in. She needed her mother. She needed her to be okay. She had just got her back. The whole reign thing was finally other. So many people had died, so many had barely survived. She had seen her mother, taken over, consumed by a _monster_. And she had broken. She could not bare to lose her again. This time, this time Ruby was unsure if anything could fix her, if her world were to come crumbling down around her once more.


	4. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's falling apart in the wake of whatever has overtaken Sam - Ruby and Alex more so than the others.
> 
> Sam learns something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how late this is. I'm on holiday rn and should be back Thurs. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for continuing to read.

It had only been an hour but Ruby felt as though she had been floating for all eternity, only kept grounded by Alex's arms around her. Her mother was on the other side of the great white double doors that hauntingly towered over her - taunting her due to her misfortune.  
  
Something was wrong. Her mother wasn't in surgery. She wasn't in critical condition and yet, she wasn't allowed near her. Everyone was forced out. She was aware that Lena was whispering with the two other women in the room (Maggie and Kara) as Alex placed kisses on her forehead. Ruby also knew that Alex was muttering to her what she supposed must be words of comfort. She didn't really know - couldn't confirm anything - because she wasn't paying any attention. It was only when Alex's arms started to recede that Ruby spoke - or rather whimpered - seeking for comfort once more.  
  
Ruby looked up into Alex sadly smiling face. Alex brushing the stray strands of hair out of Ruby's face that was sticking to her cheeks because of the tears still streaming from her eyes.  
  
"We're moving sweetie." Ruby started, about to yell frantically at Alex for daring to make her leave her mother (again), however, Alex shushed her gently before she could say anything; placing another kiss on her head as she wiped the remaining tear tracks from her cheeks; Alex's own eyes - Ruby now noticed - filling with tears that threatened to fall and Ruby figured the only reason she wasn't crying was because if she did, both herself and Alex would be sobbing as they clutched one another helplessly. "Don't worry, Lena's taking Sam to a private facility, that way you can stay by your mother's side all night long. We won't separate you."  
  
"T-Thank you." Ruby's voice was sore with misuse and she could feel the exhaustion and frustration of it all making her eyes lids drop. Trying, and failing to will herself to stay awake, but she fell asleep assured that when she awoke, she would be by her mother's side. "Everyone..."  
  
\---------------  
  
Alex was numb, working automatically to comfort Ruby, a girl who she grew to love more and more. Her dark brown hair, dip dyed blue, was soft and easy for Alex to run her hands through.  
  
"She'll be alright." Alex murmured to Ruby, not sure she'd heard her but nonetheless saying it to also make herself feel better. "Sam's strong," and she meant it, so very much. This woman was one of the strongest she'd ever met. Pushing her way through school to get the qualification that landed as CFO of a multi-billion dollar company, all whilst raising a child, and still staying true to herself. Sam inspired Alex. Alex needed Sam. Sam wasn't allowed to die. Alex wouldn't let her.  
  
"I can move her to Health Worth. It's an L-Corp facility. If this is leftover Kryptonian then...We'll be better able to handle it." Lena suggested although she herself seemed unsure if this was the right idea.  
  
Maggie stood up straight at that, no longer leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Kryptonian?"  
  
Lena glanced at Alex, unsure if they should say anything. Alex looked down at Ruby, crying in her arms, and realised they could use all the help they could get. Turning back to Lena she nodded as she gave Maggie a small smile.  
  
"Reign was her split personality. Reign Kryptonian. Sam human." Lena explained before the wheels in her head began to turn, ideas clicking into place. "Although thinking about it now, Sam was still born on Krypton, there's a possibility..." Lena trailed off, thinking something over before she nodded to herself. "We're moving her."  
  
"Alright." Kara smiled, standing up as she grabbed the jacket they'd brought for Sam in case she awoke in the hospital. "Maggie and I will clear a path."  
  
Alex gave a confused look at which Kara gave her sister a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Word got around," Kara explained, "people know L-Corp CFO is in here. They think it's Lillian or Lex retaliating against Lena."  
  
Alex's grip on Ruby tightened, anger flooding her. "You serious?"  
  
"I'm afraid so." Kara smiled sadly.  
  
Maggie was looking through the glass doors, seeing them standing behind another set of double doors, cameras at the ready. "I'm starting to think Kara's the only nice reporter."  
  
"I've known that since I met her." Lena smiled softly at Kara before turning back to Maggie as she stood. "Clark probably comes in second. He's fair, not specifically nice."  
  
Alex looked down at Ruby and smiled sympathetically down at the girl as she whimpered like a wounded puppy when she felt Alex move away. Alex gave Ruby another kiss as she pushed a strand of hair, that was soaked with tears, away from her face and behind her ear. "We're moving sweetie". Alex said gently, trying and failing to not startle her, knowing that people in stressful positions often overreacted (especially children whose imaginations were still very open and bursting with impossible ideas there mind tried to logically explain to others). Alex quickly shushed her as she carefully wiped the tears off of Ruby's cheeks, trying to soothe the child that was on the brink of sobbing (and Alex was pretty sure she would also if left to her own devices). "Don't worry, Lena's taking Sam to a private facility, that way you can stay by your mother's side all night long. We won't separate you."  
  
Alex had learned from the last time that leaving Ruby in the dark was not going to work. It was better for all of them if Ruby was allowed to know her mother's condition.  
  
"T-Thank you...everyone." Ruby's voice cracked as she spoke, her eyes slipping closed as she lost the battle to stay awake, exhaustion most likely coarsing through her body and whisking her away to whatever faraway land her mind could cook up.  
  
Alex smiled, placing yet another kiss on Ruby's head, as she picked the child up easily in her arms (she wasn't sure if it was because Ruby was light or she was that strong - probably a bit of both).  
  
"I'll fill in the paperwork." Lena said, walking towards the reception through the double doors. It took only a few seconds (everyone was very, very thankful in that moment that Lena was a Luthor) in which everyone else had joined her.  
  
Maggie and Kara stood at the front, Kara to Alex's left as Alex held Ruby's head in her right.  
  
"Wait". Kara said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a baseball cap, placing the black object on Ruby's head. "She doesn't need this."  
  
Alex smiled appreciatively, as though Kara had just saved her life and Ruby's (again) and readjusted Ruby a little further so that she was between herself and Kara, Kara moving closer.  
  
"Sam will be transported by ambulance, there are three other decoys going out at the same time. Since Sam isn't any danger I told them to take an extra five minutes. The vultures will chase the one that's ahead since they don't know details on Sam's condition." Lena explained what was going on, looking out the doors as she handed back over the clipboard with the last form.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible for you to get even more clever." Maggie said, giving Lena an impressed glance before looking back at the reporters who were trying to snap pictures through the glass.  
  
"Everyone grows everyday." Lena replied with a smile.  
  
Alex had the fleeting thought that it shouldn't be this comfortable being around her ex but she quickly dismissed it. Sam was the priority. She was all that mattered. To protect Ruby and Sam she'd make a deal with the devil if she had to.  
  
Kara looked at her sister, giving a comforting smile. "She'll be alright."  
  
Alex loved Kara. She really did. And she loved her even more than she did before because of her words. She would make a deal with the devil to protect her sister too. 

\---------------------------  
Kara subtly looked everyone over, seeing the nerves they all tried to hide. On the other side of that door was 30 reporters, (she had counted) each hoping to get a story that would put their careers on a whole new level. Kara wasn't an idiot. She would be fighting just as hard for a life changing story if the positions were switched. Even so, she (well aware that she was potentially a hypocrite) wished they would still respect privacy. She knew for a fact that they would exploit Ruby as much as they could and she also knew they would be split on which side Lena was. Was she the culprit? Or the concerned friend/CEO (definitely).

CatCo would be unbiased, (so Lena would be shown as kind, beautiful, intelligent, gorgeous, smart, sexy, a genius...wait, these are just synonyms) The Daily Planet  (if they chose to run the story) would also be unbiased and about six others would be the same. There were still three (popular) media outlets that saw Lena as just as psychotic Luthor, the one Kara hated most being Top Ten Celebs. Lena was always on the top worst ten no matter what she did. Thankfully (Kara, Lena and Alex thanked the God they didn't believe in everyday for this) she was always under Maxwell Lord. The man always being in the top 5 (although, he wasn't THAT bad. His plots to kill Supergirl and plus had never been revealed publicly, so...?)

"You guys ready?" Maggie asked, making eye contact with each of them and waiting for an affirming nod of the head. Once everyone nodded she turned back to the doors, pushing them open and taking half a stand in front of Lena.

Kara was honestly so very glad Maggie had stayed because as she opened the doors, multiple police offers moved to block the reporters (Kara idly wondered when Maggie had phoned for backup and whenever or not it was official or just an I-owe-you).

They made it there almost too easily and Kara was honestly just glad they'd stayed to the topic of trying to find out how Sam was. No one thought Lena had done something, (and even if they had Kara was sure she would've committed manslaughter by "accidentally" punching someone so far into the ground they reached the centre of the earth - but they would've already been too dead to enjoy it) no one questioned Lena and Alex about their relationship (because that was so far off topic Kara was certain she would've had the same reaction but for a not-so-completely different reason, *cough* Lena *cough*) and no one tried to ask the sleeping Ruby any questions and Kara wondered if something else was at play. Obviously she wasn't the only one because as they all climbed into the same car, Lena's driver pulling off immediately, they all shared looks. No one said anything. They just knew.

\----------------

Sam woke to a white walled room. It was different from the last time she'd felt so out of place in her body. The room held nothing but a vast whiteness that if Sam couldn't see where the wall met with the floor she was sure her first thought would've been white void. Turning away from the wall she was met with a chair, a table and a computer - every object being off-white, as though going too far off the highlight indicator (colour - she chastised herself - colour. The art course she taken as a minor in university for sone reason coming back to her at the worst possible moment) would be a sin.

Without much else to do, (absolutely nothing but stare/scream/talk to the walls encasing her) Sam walked over to the table, taking a seat in the white chair hesitantly as though she were afraid it would eat her.

The computer screen was blank and the keyboard and mouse both dusty, the table wobbling slightly. On the computer screen itself however was a sticky note reading: ORIGIN, in bold, capital letters and in the 'Smile of the Ocean' font.

"Well that's not ominous," Sam said as she blew the dust off the keyboard and mouse, coughing and closing her eyes as the dust seemed to chase her. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Totally not going to go crazy in here."

Pressing the power button (the rather obvious incomplete circle thing split with a line down the middle that Sam was pretty certain was universal) and watched as the computer brought up a loading bar.

**1%...2%...3%...4%...20%...**

"Um..." Sam sat and stared at the computer for an uncertain amount of time, watching the percentage count slowly and then take big leaps until it was at 97%. "Yes, come on!"

**98%...99%...92%...**

"Wait, what? That's not fair!" Sam exclaimed before remembering she was still alone. The computer finally jumped to 100% a few seconds later and San internally cheered...Until the next scream came up.

**Updating: 0.2%**

"You're kidding. You're fucking kidding."

Sam stood up from the computer, wandering around the room to see if she could find anything. There was nothing. Sliding down a wall in defeat, Sam curled up into a ball before allowing herself to fall over, whispering quietly to herself "timber" in amusement.

A burst of laughter sprung out as she found her reaction to her predicament rather hilarious (or was that just the first few signs of insanity? Probably).

"You know..." Sam started, sitting up right and staring at the offending figure who dared to interrupt her fall to insanity whilst also pulling off amused and concerned at the same time. "Relax. I'm friendly. The loads finished."

The woman that sat on the table she had previously been sat at had dark brown hair with blonde highlights pulled into a bun and chocolate brown eyes. She was most likely 21 if Sam was any good at guessing these kinds of things (which she was and she was 94% certain she was right). "Who are you?" Sam finally spoke after looking over the woman who sat patiently.

"Ah, so she does speak." The woman rose an eyebrow in a Lena-ish way that had Sam relaxing slighty. "My name's Tria Sa . And if you couldn't tell by the name, I'm not from earth and my dear, dear Sam, neither are you."

Sam stared back, not sure what to say. She knew she wasn't born on Earth, so why was this woman reminding her? Why did she even know?

The woman - Tria - sighed, jumping off the table and landing elegantly on the floor, running her hands down her dark blue dress, making no noise whatsoever as her bare feet came in contact with the white floor. "You don't get what I'm saying, do you?"

Sam shook her head, regretfully. "I don't-"

"Hush moon." Tia interrupted, placing her index finger against her lips that were a glossy pink.

Sam tilted her head to her side, her brown locks falling over her shoulder, shooting the woman a confused (and frankly annoyed) look. "Moon?"

Tria smile gently, taking a step closer "...You're an alien, Samantha. Kryptonian. Reign was just a personality, but you shared a body."

"No. How? ...how?"

"Samantha, my dear moon." Tria, spoke in soft tones, those akin to what you'd expect a mother to use when speaking to a child. "I'm your mother."

"This isn't Star Wars." Sam hated that was the first response her mind conjured up. She sounded immature, childish...Dammit.

"You're right. It isn't." Tria took another step forward, placing a comforting hand on Sam's forearm. "Everything here is real because you will remember it when you wake up."

Two words caught Sam's attention most. "Wake up?" That means...

"You're in a coma moon." Sam's face paled at Tria's straightforward words. "Your friends are worried. So is your daughter, my grandchild."

'My Grandchild.' Wait- "Grandchild? No, you're too young to be my mother. I'm older than you!"

"Because the last time I saw you I was 21. The day you were taken from me. I searched so long for you but...but I died with most of Krypton before I had the chance."

You can't tell me you're my mother and then tell me I'm dead. "No."

"Rao has given me the chance to speak to you here. To help you. Let me help you." Tria spoke calmly, trying to stop Sam from panicking.

"I don't believe you. I have no family but Ruby. I've been alone for so long!" Shaking Tria's hand from her arm, Sam glared at the woman claiming to be her mother. She couldn't have family. Not now, not after walking through her life alone with only Ruby by her side. Ruby who was the light of her life. Ruby who she would do absolutely anything for. Ruby who couldn't hold her whenever she cried herself to sleep. Ruby who she pushed away whenever she had a nightmare, not wanting what could terrify Sam to have even a slight chance of hurting her beautiful daughter.

"You have never been alone, my moon. I have always been with you even if you didn't know it. Watching over you, protecting you." Tria looked so genuine as she spoke, trying to reach out to Sam once more but Sam wouldn't allow it - she pulled her arm out of reach, taking an entire step back.

"No." Defiance evident in her voice, Sam gave the woman before her a hard glare.

Tria, realising this wasn't working, switched tactics. "Do you remember when you first climbed a tree at the age of 8 and you fell?"

Sam's glare lessened to confusion. Not understanding how this woman could no that. She hadn't told anyone (because she had no one to tell and it was too embarrassing to tell Ruby) and only her adoptive mother had known, because, well, she was looking after her. "How-"

"Because I was there." Cutting Sam off, Tria took a defiant step forward, staring her daughter down (or up rather, Sam was taller than Tria). "They told you the fall should have killed you but I caught you. Just as I always will."

Sam shook her head, looking up at the woman honestly. All of the insecurity, hope and vulnerability this woman had caused in her, in simply a few minutes that felt like the end of the world, shining in her dark orbs. "This can't be true. Please." Sam's voiced cracked. The next words like cacti and poison having a civil war in her throat. "Don't fill my heart with false hope."

Tria moved swiftly, almost floating behind Sam, placing her hands on Sam's shoulders as she pushed her gently towards the furniture at the centre if the otherwise empty room. "Then look, Samantha." Guiding Sam down into the chair to see the no longer blank screen. "Look through the computer. See your origin...and become the real you."

The computer now held a dark blue screen lined with gold. Silver writing in the same font as before: **Samantha Arias - Amaris Rano-Sa**


	5. Lena Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> >Sam's being prepped for a spiritual journey  
> >Lena met a new person  
> >Kara worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've seen Merlin (which you probably have if you're reading this) then you'll either know for certain or have a pretty good idea as to who Brooke is. I will not confirm it so don't ask, but let's be honest (lesbi-honest) - it isn't that hard to figure out.

"Amaris Rano-Sa? What does that mean?" Sam queried Tria.

Tria raised an eyebrow again. "Click and you'll see."

Sam gave the computer a once over. She was curious, she would admit that...but...

"Relax, moon. Nothing here will hurt you unless you allow it to." Tria smiled, giving Sam the most comforting look she could. "This place was made from your memories. All the memories you locked away or was too young to remember."

"This is...all me?" Sam said.

"Yes, Sam. That's normally what people mean when they say, learn your origins. Enthusise the 'your'" Tria rolled her eyes as she replied sarcastically.

Glaring once again at Tria, not appreciating the sarcasm that was in no way helping with the apprehension running through her veins, Sam turned back to the computer.

"I can do this." Sam was eternally grateful Tria didn't say anything else. She was working up her courage. Reaching out to the mouse she took it carefully in her hand. Taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly, Sam right clicked on the mouse. "Here we go."

**Welcome Amaris.**

**Let's start at the beginning, shall we?**

**You were born on Krypton under the guiding light of Rao, Krypton's one true God.**

**You were blessed by the sister of Rao: the Goddess Leove of the moon and stars.**

**You were a very special child indeed.**

**For unlike others you were not made in the birthing tube and neither were you conceived through sexual intercourse.**

**You were born of the Goddess herself.**

\------------  
   
**_*2 days later*_**

Lena said goodbye to Alex and Ruby who would both be spending the night with Sam.

The facility (Health Worth) Lena had transferred Sam to was the same building Lena used when she was younger and had been plagued with nightmares and dreams that had Lionel looking at her in disappointment and Lillian with scorn. Only Lex liked that Lena (13 years old) had dreams about dragons and knights and castles and magic. Lena had hated her dreams in the end because her new parents didn't like them and she didn't want to disappoint them. She'd been given suppressants for her dreams and they had stopped within the week.

In fact, Lena wondered why she was even thinking about those dreams. She hadn't had them in a decade.

Shaking her head, Lena walked out the door, taking the elevator down to the garage. Making a mental side note to change the lift's music to David Guetta - or really just anything that didn't make her want to shoot herself, Lena hopped into her BMW. She'd given her driver the day off, thinking he deserved a break as she'd constantly had him driving to CatCo, L-Corp, Sam and Ruby's place and Next Health. Lena was pretty sure she would drive Donald insane at this rate - or kill him through insomnia.

Lena drove back to her apartment, her black car almost disappearing in the darkness of the world around her. Her own world illuminated by the moonlight and the stars. It was beautiful, and she found herself wishing Kara was by her side because she was the only thing that would make it more perfect. Over the last two days everyone's focus was on Sam, and whilst she wholeheartedly agreed with the decision, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment at her lack of Kara time.

She felt terrible even thinking that. Her best friend was currently fighting for her life and all Lena could think about was the lack of sunshine in her life. It was ridiculous and selfish and...Ugh!

Parking in the garage of her apartment complex after going through three separate security checks, Lena made her way upstairs to the elevators. Getting in the first one that appeared, she didn't watch where she was going,  her mind too distant, and bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" A feminine voice said and Lena looked up at the owner to be met with a beautiful, wavy blonde haired woman with deep brown eyes that held almost a purple tint and - dammit Lena, stop staring into this stranger's eyes!

Say something! "N-No, I'm sorry." Stupid stutter. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's fine." The woman replied with a charming smile before asking hesitantly, "Lena Luthor?"

"Yes?" Lena said, straitening her back as she went slightly rigid.

Obviously, the mystery woman noticed because she smiled that same charming smile as before, one that Lena found put herself at ease in the stranger's presence. "Sorry, I recognise you from TV. Never really payed attention though."

It was around this moment Lena realised neither one of them had pressed their floor number and promptly did so, pressing number 30 (the penthouse). "You haven't?"

The woman followed Lena's lead, pressing number 27, "nope. My name's Brooke Richards by the way."

"You already know my name..." Lena gestured to nothing in particular, earing a chuckle out of the woman - Brooke.

"I'm a lawyer. It's trained in me not to judge anyone before I meet them." Brooke replied, sipping at the a bottle of clear liquid which Lena was 20% sure was water.

"Good for me then." Lena replied, wringing her hands slightly, hoping Brooke would see that she was nervous.

Brooke continued to speak, either ignorant or choosing to ignore (Lena bet all her chips on the latter) her nervous action. "I doubt it would've made much difference. Since the first time I saw you I knew you weren't what they say."

The sincerity in Brooke's voice had Lena stunned for a moment. In fact, it almost sounded like she was flirting with her - or maybe that was just Lena hoping another blonde would give her the time of day. "Um..."

"I'm not flirting," she's a mind reader! "I know you're seeing someone. I'm not even into women and I'm in a very committed relationship. So that's not what's happening."

"What is happening then?"  
   
"Me trying to not make a further fool of myself in front of the woman I just ran into."

Lena smiled at her reply, maybe Brooke wasn't so bad after all. "Well, your attempt is mediocre."

Brooke laughed again, Lena finding the noise causing a fuzzy feeling in her chest. "I'll take it. This is my floor. It was nice meeting you, Miss Luthor."

"Please, just call me Lena."

"I hope I get the chance to speak to you again, Lena."

"And I you, Brooke."

As the elevator doors closed on Brooke, she gave Lena a disarming, knowing smirk; sending shivers up and down her spine. And, strangely enough, succeeded in further intriguing Lena as the look had intended.

\----------------

If Brooke was certain of one thing, it was that the way into Lena's heart, was through her mind. After all, some things stay the same in every life.

Nearly all of the pieces were in play and Lena played a larger role than she could ever have _dreamed_. Soon, the real game would start. And oh, was she excited.

\----------------

Kara was lost. It was the best and yet simplest way to put it.

She had less screen time than the others.

By that she meant she couldn't be around Sam as much as she wanted. With Lena working at L-Corp, herself, Snapper and James had been put in charge of CatCo. Snapper choosing stories, James okay-ing layouts and final drafts, and Kara in charge of Interns and making sure they didn't walk into a broom closet. Okay - that was harsh. They weren't that terrible. In fact, they were great. Terrific. They were so hopeful in getting a job or experience that they listened to everything Kara said.

Although, that might have something to do with Kara being the known "happy" reporter and "sunshine" of the bull pen that even newbies knew about.

That wasn't the problem - or the point. No, the point was that they followed Kara around like sheep, clucking contendedly (confusingly, because last time Kara checked that was what chickens did, not sheep) and making it next to impossible for her to leave as Supergirl. Luckily, it was a slow day. With the CFO of L-Corp in hospital for unknown reasons, the NCPD were on high alert, going after even the smallest of crooks.

The city was on edge. And surrounded by water. And sharks. And despite all attempts - still pretty broken down from all the terrorist attacks.

So maybe Kara wasn't as sunny as usual. And maybe no one really noticed because the people that would notice were either swamped down with work like her, in a coma or watching other said person in a coma.

And maybe Kara wasn't being completey honest about the reasons as to why she was less sunshine and rainbows. And, okay, maybe the lack of Lena - brilliant, beautiful, amazing, everything - Luthor in her life at the moment played a part.

And that was selfish, because Lena was trying her very hardest to take care of Sam and L-Corp and maybe she wasn't even missing Kara with how much work she was doing. Kara was probably just overreacting. People had told her before that she could be dramatic.

Shaking her head, Kara looked down at the papers on her desk - a reference, for one of CatCo's employees of four years who was moving city - Jessica Heeley. Kara signed her name at the bottom of the sheet after one last check.

"Danny?"

Daniel Parker, one of the interns currently working under her, walked into her office. He smiled charmingly, his brunette hair messily done and somehow still looking professional. "Yes Kara?"

"Can you please hand this to Jessica for me? The brunette at desk six." Kara smiled, handing him the paper as she moved to pick up the other files at the side of her desk that had more alloted tasks for the interns.

"Sure thing." His brown eyes subtly running up and down Kara's body and Kara pretended not to notice.

"Tell the others to meet in here when you're finished?" Kara had gotten better at telling people what to do, many having told her she'd have to get used to it, but sometimes her words still sounded like questions.

Watching him go, Kara found her mind reflecting back on Lena. She wasn't oblivious (okay, she was). She has seen the way Lena's eyes would sweep over her form, the way she was always so relaxed around her, holding eye contact and biting her lip - the last action Kara had subconsciously found herself doing also. Although, if it weren't for Sam, she knows she would've never noticed.

Sam had only just been introduced, Maggie and Alex were still together and Mon-El was still in space. Kara had ran into Sam (thankfully not literally) at the park. Kara went there often to paint and Ruby was staying at a friend's and so Sam had the night to herself and had gone for a stroll. Kara had been painting the ocean and the swing set that was caught in the view. Sam had said it was beautiful and Kara, as per her nature, stuttered out some sort of reply. Sam had made an offhand comment after that; just about how Kara seemed to stutter least around Lena as though she was most comfortable around her.

Kara, against her better judgement, had said just that - and then some. "I am most comfortable around her. Sometimes even more than I am around Alex. She's just special, you know."

Sam had smiled knowingly and asked, "is Lena your friend?"

Kara, aghast, had immediately replied, "of course!"

"Is that all you want her to be?"

Kara was left stunned, unsure of how to reply but instead of waiting for one, Sam walked off, muttering an excuse that Kara could only half focus on.

Kara had mulled it over for a month. A literal month. And then Mon-El had to go and say he still loved her (on a rooftop, under the stars, the sounds of waves crashing in the background) and instead of the overwhelming love she had expected to feel, she felt dirty and ashamed and disappointed. And she'd told him she didn't feel the same and Kara had never felt like she'd meant anything more in her life.

And for a while she had felt lost; unsure of what to do; and then the article had appeared. Surprisingly, she found herself annoyed at Alex rather than Lena. She was more annoyed at her sister than her best friend. And with that thought, she remembered what Sam had said and asked herself it. The answer was yes. She did want more with Lena. She wanted everything with Lena. And with some quick revaluation of all their interactions she surmised that yes, Lena wanted her too.

Now Kara was lost. She had no Sam: wise and wistful Sam. She had no Alex: ice-cream and pizza and potsticker, food-Goddess Alex. And now she had no Lena: no gorgeous, perfect Lena that seemed to have the ability to make Kara smile the most. No Lena that made her heart beat faster than what was even Kryptonian hyped on yellow solar energy possible. Lena that made her feel things she'd never felt with James or Mon-El or even her high school sweetheart, Tyler. Lena that made her feel. Her Lena.

Kara didn't know what is was, but something, something made her feel as though she would have to remeber that. Lena was Kara's. No one else could take her from her. Not even Alex. Lena was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is later than I thought it would be but I've been a lot more busy than I'd expected. I hope this was worth the wait! Thanks for reading.


	6. Why I haven't been publishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

I pulled ligaments in my hand a while back and I've been in a cast. I got it off a week ago and attempted to start writing again however I've lost my spark. I haven't watched Supergirl in so long I've honestly fallen out of love with it. I won't stop writing though. I will return to this story but only after watching all of Merlin and Supergirl again inbetween the work I'm doing for school. My next chapter will most likely not be until next year. I am still publishing on Wattpad, Fairy Tail stories, if you're interested. Sorry again. Ferra.


	7. Dreaming of a Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's dreaming  
> Sam is waking  
> Alex has a visitor  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back pitches! I wanted to publish this for x-mas/honoka. So, Merry Christmas everyone!

It was a familiar face that greeted Lena, the woman - Brooke - whom she had only met the night before, greeting her with golden eyes. She was smiling, gently, until it turned into a cruel smirk and her eyes glowed harder, brighter, impossibly fiercer. Lena felt something behind her, turning and seeing a man who glared back at Brooke and at her with pain in his eyes. "Morgana..."

He was talking to her, wasn't he? What was going on? Who is - was - Morgana?

"Sister..."

Lena's head snapped back to Brooke, her face calm and gentle once more, smiling fondly at Lena.

Lena looked back at the man; his dark hair in stark contrast to his pale skin and beautiful blue eyes that blinked gold back and forth; only to find him standing directly in front of her. He was slightly bent over, leaning to be able to speak directly in her face but as his mouth opened and closed, Lena heard no words. "I can't hear you! What are you saying?!"

Feeling hands on her shoulders she turned to lock eyes with feilds of green that soothed her with ease. "Listen sister. Relax and listen..."

Lena took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, before turning to get trapped in deep blue pools. The man smiled at her, sadly "I blame only myself..."

Lena jumped awake in fright, clutching at her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Was it a dream? It had felt so real - too real. What was going on?

Lena heard a knock at her door that halted her confusion, forcing her to completely jump back into the real plane of existence.

Reluctantly standing, Lena slipped on a robe, tying the cream belt tightly around her waist and walking towards the door. Opening it, she quickly slipped on her professional facade despite her current clothing.

"Yes, what is-" Lena cut herself off, eyes widening as she saw a frighteningly familiar face.

"I uh...Can we talk? There's a lot you have yet to discover. Um...sorry. My name is Ethan, Ethan McGrath. But in a past life you'll know me as Merlin. And um...there's a...there's something I need your help with."

It was the man she had just dreamed of.

\-----------------

Sam wasn't quite sure what she was expecting when she was told she was, well, an alien. This was definitely not it.

"Come on child! You can do it!" Her mother (or her memory at least) encouraged her.

They had been inside Sam's mind - does that make sense? - for who knows how long just learning about Krypton and learning to control her powers. Powers that she quickly discovered weren't exactly like Supergirl's, or rather, weaknesses that weren't exactly like Supergirl's. As it turned out, she wasn't allergic to green kryptonite (seemed Reign becoming immune meant that she was immune also) but instead now she was allergic to red kryptonite (don't even ask how they figured that out). So, yeah, that was new.

"Go on Amaris! Show that wall who's boss."

Sam rolled her eyes, doing as she was told nonetheless and began to use her laser eyes (holy fuck, she had laser eyes!!!) on the steel wall in front of her, searing a heart on it's surface before tracing the lines over once more to completely cut out the shape.

"Yeah! That's my girl!"

"Tria...mum... I'm going to have to leave soon aren't I?"

Tria smiled, walking closer to Sam until she could pull her towards her in long overdue hug. "My beautiful moon. I will always be with you, right, here." She placed a hand over Sam's heart, hearing it beat steadily even through layers of clothing.

Sam shook her head slightly, sighing sadly, "that's such a cliché thing to say."

Tria laughed wholeheartedly, squeezing Sam tighter. "But true. So very true."

"I don't want to leave you."

Pulling away partially, Tria held Sam's face gently in the palms of her hands, "you can visit whenever you want." Tria smirked slightly, "I'm literally inside your head." Both women laughed, still refusing to truly break the embrace. "Now go, your friends need you...Ruby needs you."

"I'll be back, soon." Sam promised, holding onto her mother's arms as hard as she dared as she began to fade from her mind's plane.

\-------------------------

Alex sat by Sam's bed, playing a card game with Ruby, simply waiting for any change in Sam's condition.

"I win!" Ruby cheered as she pulled all the sweets in the centre to her side.

Alex frowned, a little confused as to how she lost, before smiling at Ruby, "I let you win."

Giving her a blank look, Ruby shuffled the cards once more, "sure. And Lena's dirt poor."

Laughing, Alex slid the cards she still had back to Ruby to allow her to shuffle the entire pack. "How's school?"

Ruby groaned, sharing out the cards with almost expert precision, "Jenny's been talking to Dylan about me. She's into him and he's into me but I'm into Mike and it's a whole thing."

Nodding, Alex looked over her cards before moving three sweets into the centre, "Mike into you?"

Blushing, Ruby pushed eight sweets into the centre, "sorta."

Alex looked at Ruby in fond amusement before pushing five more sweets into the centre, "why don't you ask him out?

Ruby looked at Alex like she was crazy as she slapped her four cards down, face up, "ace, 2 kings, queen."

Alex smiled knowingly, halting Ruby from taking the sweets, " two, three aces". Taking the sweets from a pouting Ruby, Alex handed Ruby the cards once more. "I'm sure he likes you too. Who wouldn't?"

Ruby and Alex each put 12 sweets in the centre, "Jenny, Katie, Lisa-"

"They're girls. And they," Alex placed her first card down, ace of hearts, "are" ace of clubs, "jealous of you," ace of spades, "because you're amazing."

"And yet I always lose to you." Ruby sighed, showing her hand: 4 kings. "You cheated, didn't you?"

"You do realise you shuffled the pack? And that you won the last game, right?"

Ruby poured harder as a result.

Alex reached a hand out to Ruby, pulling Ruby into a side hug so that she could also place a kiss on her temple. "And one day, he's going to see how amazing you are too."

"Didn't think I'd wake up to such a domestic sight."

Alex and Ruby looked wide eyes at the now awake Sam who smiled at the both of them, lost for a second in time.

"What?"

"Mum!" Ruby exclaimed, leaping towards her mother and quickly, and yet still carefully, wrapped her mother in a tight hug.

Alex moved towards the door, looking to give them some time but was hastily stopped.

"Wait, Alex. Do you mind staying a moment?" Sam asked, holding Ruby close to her midsection as her daughter cried into her, leaning against her hospital bed.

Alex smiled, moving closer to retake her seat by Sam's bed head, "of course not. I was just going to phone Kara and Lena and tell them you're awake." Alex reached forward to take Sam's free hand, "I'm glad you're okay. We all are. Especially Ruby."

Sam chuckled, running the hand that was around Ruby through her hair and resting it at the bottom of her head to hold her comfortably by her side. "I can tell."

Ruby finally looked up at that, her face streaked with tears, "mum.."

"Oh, baby." Sam let go of Alex's hand to wrap both around her daughter, pulling her up and partly on top of her. " I'm okay sweetheart. I'm okay."

"But we didn't know that! It's been a week mum. I didn't know..."

"Hey hey, look at me. I will always be here for you, Ruby. As long as you need me."

"I'll need you forever."

"Then I'll be here," Sam placed a hand over Ruby's heart, smiling fondly, "forever."

Ruby engulfed her mother in yet another hug, now crying into her shoulder.

For a few minutes, all three females sat there in silence, calm and happy and at home.

Alex pulled out her phone once more, dialing both Kara and Lena and placing the phone by Sam's head and on speaker.

Within seconds Kara picked up but Lena didn't.

"Hey sis, what is it?"

Sam smirked, stopping Alex from replying. "Hey, Kara."

There was silence on the other line.

"Kara?"

Still nothing.

"Kar-"

"SAM!" Kara shouted as she burst through the door.

Ruby moved just in time to avoid Kara's bear hug, watching as her mother's bones snapped under the pressure that this skinny nerd was somehow emitting. Alex also moved from the head of Sam's bed to the end, by her feet, beside Ruby.

"Ka-ra. Too-hard," Sam huffed out. "Oh, whoops. Sorry, Sam." Kara released her, looked down at Sam who was smiling lively up at her, and promptly pulled her back into another hug. "Sorry." 

Sam chuckled through the pain, hugging the ecstatic blonde back. 

"Lena never picked up," Alex sighed, hanging up the phone call. "Kar, do you know what she's up to?" 

"No, I haven't spoken to her in a while. I've been busy at Catco and she's been working herself stiff at L-Corp. I saw her two days ago when I gave her lunch because she'd missed it - again." Kara said, finally pulling away from Sam. 

"She's gonna hate herself when she realises she missed your first words," Alex sighed, placing a hand over her heart as she leaned into Ruby dramatically.

Sam swiped futiley at Alex who had intelligently sat at Sam's feet. Or so she thought, as Sam kicked out her left foot over her right to attempt to hit Alex. Alex, with her quick reflexises, picked up Ruby and moved out of the way of Sam's furious feet. 

Kara laughed, watching the three of them mess about, until a frown grew slowly on her face. 

Where was Lena?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me if my time skip was correct? I'm not sure if it was.


	8. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara's learning  
> Lena's M.I.A.  
> Let's meet Nia Nal!
> 
> Kara and Lena's perspective before, during and after, Sam awakes.

Kara smiled at the image Alex had sent her the next day. It only showed Ruby and Sam playing the game of monopoly but Kara could see Alex's setup also (she was losing - surprisingly, because Alex had even beat Lena before but Kara bet all her doughnuts Alex was losing on purpose). Smiling to herself, and shaking off the jealous feeling, Kara's mind wondered to the other female in their hexagon that had yet to respond.

Lena.

The goddess hadn't responded when they had called and add in the fact that Kara hadn't spoken to her in a while prior to that; Kara was seriously lacking pep in her step. And everyone could tell - even Snapper was giving her a wide berth as she spread gloom around the office.

The only person who didn't seem to notice was Daniel. Yet another reason as to why she would never date him. Simply put - he was an idiot. And, yes, that was unecessarily cruel but even Kara had self awareness and she was about as oblivious as a person could get (in all things affecting herself at least, becuase she was a star when it came to analysing and breaking down people's characters based on body language and mannerisms). Daniel was just an idiot.

He was also the only person who had continuosly knocked on Kara's door that day, volunteering for all the others so that they wouldn't have to go in (and that he could perv out at the sight of Kara's figure and lure her in with with his charms - or some variant of that which he had said to his friends two floors down assuming Kara wouldn't hear him - too bad for him she was an alien and, well, you konw, not stupid.

So when Kara heard a knock on her door that sounding similiar to Daniels, she didn't bother to look up as she cut the figure off, "if this is about a promotion again, Daniel, then I will make it my personal mission to get you fired."

"I-I'm not Daniel. My name's Nia. Nia Nal. Miss Nal but you can call me Nia so you didn't really need to know that. I'm new, if you couln't tell. Which I'm guessing you couldn't since you assumed I was this Daniel person - not that your blind or anything! I didn't mean to offend you in any way Miss Danvers. James told me to see you and, um...yeah."

Kara looked up at the woman standing at her door, coffee cup in one hand, notebook in the other, attempting to push a bag strap up her shoulder with an imaginary third as she smiled nervously at Kara. Amused, Kara stood and walked around her table, "I apologise, I just assumed. Do you need any help with that?"

"Oh! Uh-" Nia thrusted the cup out akwardly to Kara, "for you. I mean, I got you caffeine...yeah."

"You brought me coffee?" Kara took a sip from the cup, frowning. 

"Oh, no. You don't like coffee?"

Kara looked her over, "if I didn't like coffee I wouldn't have tried it. It's just cold," she laughed, gesturing for Nia to follow her out the office.

"I am so, so sorry." Nia said, finally managing to get the strap up her shoulder. "I am just so excited to work here and I wanted to make a good impression without being akward but that very obviously failed."

"Oh my God." In that moment, Kara came to a very startling realisation. "You're like me."

"Is that a good thing?" The woman questioned, following Kara to an open desk.

"No. It's distrubing." 

"Oh."

"Yeah." Kara gestured to the empty desk before them. "Welcome to Catco Nia, this is your desk."

Nia smiled brightly as she saw Kara's own bright smile that seemed to glow around the entirety of the office. In moments, everyone around them seemed to come to life, chattering away and working at twice the speed, sharing food and drinks and just smiling (a complete contrast to what Nia had saw when she first walked in, the work space tense and wracked with nerves).

"What's this?" James said as he walked towards the women with a smile. "Kara Danvers smiling once more as I live and breathe. Tell us your secret Nia. How did you manage to cheer up raincloud over here?"

"Raincloud?"

"Kara on a bad day, happens maybe once or twice a year, sunshine every other day." James explained as he sipped from his coffee cup, moaning in delight.

Kara turned to him, pouting, "James, what's in that?"

"No." James said immediately, shutting Kara down, knowing for a fact that she could spell the honey and nut latte still partly brewing in his cup, frothing at the seams. He would not share his drink.

Kara pouted harder.

"No..."

Kara's eyes grew misty with tears.

"Ugh! Fine. You win."

Kara gratefully took the cup that James handed her, gulping down the hot liquid as though it were juice. She would have finished it too if James hadn't managed to commandeer the drink back.

Successfully ignoring her pout, James pointed at the desk Nya was still setting up. "Help her get situated, make sure she knows what she's doing today, and then get back to work."

"Yes, boss."

James rolled his eyes at her mocking tone, "Oh and, Daniel looking for you. Avoid him for the rest of the day."

"Trying. Can't you just fire him?"

James sighed,"I would but Lena needs to approve it and she's gone M.I.A. Jess said she's hidden herself away in the labs for the week and you won't be able to contact nor find her. Helpful."

Kara waved James goodbye, turning to get to know Nia better, fully understanding why Cat had asked her to take the woman under her wing, and trying not to let Lena invade all of her thoughts.

\--------------------------

Lena concentrated as hard as she could, feeling power surge through her as herself, Ethan and Brooke went on another search throughout the mind of time. 

Time had passed odly for Lena. Whilst it felt as though mere seconds had passed, logic told her otherwise - although logic was failing her now. It had taken a while for Lena's scientific brain to fully grasp the concept of magic and the fact that her dreams as a child hadn't been quite dreams. Of Uther, Morgasue, Arthur, Guinevere, Merlin, Aithusa... Names that meant nothing to Lena Luthor, but so much to her past life. She had to look through all these - memories. Memories that were not her own but were still stuck inside her head. 

"Focus, Lena." She heard Ethan - Merlin - say. She could still feel Brooke's - her sister's - hands on her shoulders, calming her and helping her to anchor her body and spirit so she wouldn't get lost in the glittering gold tunnel that she was traveling through. Lena could feel her eyes, ignite with power as another flash came to her. Merlin is staring back at her. Off to the side, she hears a vase shatter. "Lena..." He's speaking, but she can't hear a word he's saying. "Lena." A sword goes through her chest, piercing her with anger and regret and hate and love all at once. "Lena!" She's drowning. It hurts. It hurts so much. The pain is too much to bear. "LENA!" 

Lena's eyes snap open, glowing a fierce gold. The windows around them in abandoned lab shatter and flow to the ground like water. Lena takes a while to calm her breathing, her eyes returning to their natural green as the seconds tick by. 

"Let's go again," another voice says, making Lena sigh.

The most startling thing though, out of everything, was finding out that someone in her current family had known all about it. Had been preparing her for it. And it was, simply put, disturbing.

"Come now, Lena. You can do better than that, darling."

Lena turned to look at her adoptive mother with a roll of her eyes, "when are you going to tell me how you knew about all of this, exactly?"

Lillian Luthor smirked at Lena in an odly mocking and proud way that Lena was certain only The Lillian Fucking Luthor could pull off without looking cringey. "In time, my dear. In time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a Happy New Year!


	9. Lena's back, bitches! Wait...weren't we supposed to be dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Sam talk,  
> Supergirl saves (you know, her job)  
> Alex and Lena are reminded that the world thinks they're dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is me trying to get back to the main storyline of Alex and Lena in a fake relationship that confuses everyone's feelings.

"Lena, we're done for today," Lillian spoke up as she watched Lena make a red rose hover a few feet away.

Len glanced at her, whispering "Onbregdan," as the flower came back to her hand. She looked at her phone and the magazine on her desk that Brooke had left before herself and Ethan had both gone out to do their day jobs. Speaking of, Lena couldn't help but think it was time for her to go back too. "Onhríne achtung bregdan." The magazine and her phone flew towards her and she caught them both with eyes, ignoring the proud smile on her mother's face.

Unlocking her phone, she was surprised to find multiple missed calls and messages from ALex, Kara and - SAM!!

Lena clicked Sam's name, thrusting her phone to her ear and biting her lip as she listened to the dial tone. Lillian quietly slinked out of the room, waving a goodbye as Lena shook her head slightly at her mother's parting form. What she had said...no. That was for another time. Right now she needed to focus on Sam and if she would just pick up already-

"Lena?"

"Sam, oh my god. Sam."

"Yes, that's my name."

Laughing, Lena smiled down the phone, practically feeling Sam's smile at the other end. "Sorry, I just. I'm so happy. I was so worried."

"I heard. Alex, Kara and Ruby have been telling me you've been down here everyday the past week. That you were even the one who got me transferred to this private facility."

"Excellent health care packages are a part of your contract."

"Don't try and undermine your good Lena. Really, thank you."

"I will visit you as soon as I can. I'm just a ways away at the moment."

"I heard. Everyone's been saying you went missing in action. What's that about?"

Lena glanced around at the old laboratory she stood in, shattered windows (that were totally not her fault), old beakers lying around, the beginnings of some experimental machine that Lex had started under LuthorCorp in complete secrecy. Yeah...probably shouldn't tell Sam about that, Lena thought. "I've been busy. You know me, workaholic," Lena laughed anxiously.

"Right." Sam paused, hushed whispers being heard on the other end, before her voice once more penetrated the silence that had fallen over Lena, "I've got to go and take some meds before they sign my release papers. They said my health is all up to date, by the way. They were just waiting for me to wake up so don't worry. I can get back to work-"

"Nope." Lena immediately cut her off, "I expect at least four more days of rest for you. I'm certain both Alex and Kara would agree. And Alex is a doctor, so..."

Sam laughed, humming, "alright, alright. I get it. Truth is, I already asked them and you were sorta my last resort. It's going to be good to get home and just spend time with Ruby again though."

"You deserve it. Just relax with your daughter. Let Lena and the Danvers sisters take care of everything."

"Sounds like some cheesy pop rock band that confused musicals with comedies," Sam snorted in amusement.

"And I'm still your boss."

"And your best friend but point taken. See you soon Lena. I love you."

Lena smirked, "I love you too, Samantha."

"Fuck you."

Lena grinned as Sam hung up on her, closing her phone, deciding to check the other messages later. She looked at the magazine in her other hand as she slippped her phone into her purse. It was a Ringlet magazine - they were focused on the daily lives of celebs, discussing their successes, failures and inbetweens. 

Supergirl was, unsurprisingly, on the front page. She was using her lazer eyes to solder a metal pole into the ground. Lena guessed she was just temporarily stabalising the smoking building as the fireman rescued the people inside. Turning to page six, she was met with a full page spread of Supergirl's smiling, beautiful face with the caption: "Supergirl assists fire department with burning skyscraper."

Well that would have been chaos.

But, of course, even though they swear Supergirl just assisted by, first: using her freeze breath to put out the fire, and then, second: using her superstrength and lazer eyes to keep the building from falling, and then, third: flying an ambulance to the hospital with a man inside who was the most fatally wounded and on death's bed (the manager who had insisted on staying inside until all of his employees were out safe); Supergirl's face took up an entire page. Entire page.

Lena scoffed, Supergirl was beautiful and strong and terrifying and humanity shouldn't be parading her as a hero. Humanity should be working to advance themselves not wait and watch as they fall behind until they meet their bitter.

Sighing, Lena turned the page, hoping to drive the thoughts that were sounding closesly similiar to Lex and Lillian's point of view. 

Only to wish she hadn't turned the page.

The words "Lena Luthor Ladykiller," stood out in red font against the black and white page. A picture of Lena (supposedly) kissing some guy plastered right there. Lena stared...and then gagged. The guy wasn't even attractive. And, well, that wasn't even her. Sure, from the back it could be passable, but the woman was wearing green jeans and a black and blue, vertical striped jumper. Vertical stripes. Fashion faux pas. Lena wouldn't be caught dead wearing that. 

Bringing back out her phone, Lena opened her Twitter and Instagram pages, Twitter dominating the top of her phone screen and Instagram the bottom. Thankfully, most of her followers could tell it was fake for various reasons. Firstly, Lena would never cheat (she's been cheated on before and she would never will it on someone else) and secondly - once more because it was a very important point - Lena actually had fashion sense. 

If Lena had to guess, she would think that the only reason they had made up this article was because Lena had been absent from public eye the past few days, originally because she was dealing with fallouts and profits of Sam's incident and herself and Alex being mistaken for dating. The last day was because she was busy learning how to be a witch. Yep, you read that right. Merlin had explained to her how it all worked and why they were reincarnated - something about brining her past life's brother back from Avalon to save the world. Yeah, crazy. But, unfortunately true...wait a minute.

Skimming through the article, Lena was also reminded of something else that she had passed over to do with herself and Alex, 'the world thinks we're dating. Shit."

Lena went to Alex's name in her contacts, waiting for her to answer.

"Lena! Where have you been? We were all so worried. Sam's awake-"

"I know-"

"And Kara won't stop moaning about missing you-"

"I know, wait, what-"

"There's also a new employee at Catco-"

"Alex!"

"Sorry, Lena. You've just missed so much. Including very important things about Sam."

Lena's left eyebrow raised of its own accord. Sam hadn't mentioned anything other than her being dishcarged. And as much as Lena would love to get into that, she still had something else to focus on. "We need to go on our fake date. People are speculating and its driving me insane."

"Uh, sure. When?"

"When are you free?"

"All this week. J'onn's giving me time to help Sam and talk about the director position and Winn leaving..."

Lena frowned. Everything was happening all at once. There was so much change.

"And Sam's new powers."

Pausing, "What" the hell?

"She didn't tell you?"

"I think I would remember being told something like that."

"Right, well. This isn't a discussion we should have over the phone and all but Ruby has been kicked out as Sam is filling in paperwork. WHy don't we go on that date now? I can fill you in?"

Lena smiled, Alex was as reliable as ever, "yeah, that would be great."

\-----------------------------

Lena walked to Alex as the woman waved her over to the table in the small, cozy restaurant. Alex already had a bottle of red wine sitting at a table with both glasses partly filled. 

Smiling, Lena allowed Alex to tuck in her chair for her and waited for the other woman to take her seat before speaking. "As charming as ever I see."

"It's only been three days since we last saw each other in person Lena, people don't change that much."

"Speaking of which..."

Alex shook her head, opening the menu, her muscles rippling beneath her skin drawing Lena's attention for a moment too long. "We should talk about that after our food has arrived. We don't want to anyone to overhear."

Lena nodded in acknowledgemet, opening the menu to the salad section. She looked up however when she heard Alex chuckle. "What?"

Alex smiled, "you're just so predictable," she gestured to the open menu in Lena's hands.

Lena smirked, putting down the menu. "Then order for me."

Smirking back at Lena in challenge, Alex's eyes glittered, "we're sharing but I'm paying."

"No point arguing. But this feels a little familiar."

Alex laughed, bringing her wine glass to her lips as she looked deep into Lena's eyes, "I hope it ends the same."

And right there, as Alex downed the small bit of wine, Lena understood. "Are you drunk? Need liquid courage to speak to me?"

Alex shook her head slightly as she grinned, "more like to bear Kara's constant complaints about the lack of Lena in her life."

Lena smiled, "she's really all that upset?"

"Yes," Alex groaned, "such an annoying little sister."

The two smiled at one another, the weird stare broken by the waiter clearing his throat (when had he gotten there?), "what will you two ladies be having tonight?"

"Chicken Cordon Bleu and a side of crabbed stuffed lobster tail and salad, to share, and a bottle of Riesling white wine please?"

Lena would swear on every plant (why the fuck plants?!) in the room that Alex's confident smirk as she ordered the perfect dish for them both didn't turn her on in the slightest.

"And for desert, madame?"

"French Silk with Bailey's Irish ice-cream."

"Thank you madame, we hope you will enjoy the meal." The waiter pulled out matches, lighting the candle at the centre of the table, bowing, and then leaving the two women alone to relay the order to the chefs.

Lena raised an eyebrow at Alex, "I don't know whether to be more impressed that the restaurant this small and cozy serves such high class dishes or smack you for very obviously preparing all of this ahead. This is too romantic, you're up to something."

"Obviously." Alex said, as thoguh it were, "I read the article. Also so what some of the ruder followers were saying about you. People have been sending me pity looks all day-"

"I am so sorry, Alex. If i had known-"

Alex waved her off. "It's alright, really. This will appease them until I manage to convince you to ask Kara out. But, where were you?"

Lena sighed resginedly. She did need someone to talk to about all of this. She had originally planned to go to Sam but everything was coming out anyway. At least Alex would be there when she finally told Kara and then, finally, there would be no more secrets between them. Nodding to herself, Lena looked back to Alex who was patiently waiting. "After the food comes, lets catch each other up completely and no matter how ridiculous something might seem, beleive it."

Alex nodded back in understanding, reaching across the table to take Lena's hand in her own to comfort her. "I'll believe you. In the mean time, let's find something else to talk about."

"Like your promotion?"

Alex groaned at Lena's overly excited smile, shaking her head. "That's a whole thing." Alex picked up Lena's head, placing a gentle kiss against the knuckles and the rubbing gently at it with her thumb as she met Lena's eyes once more. "Let's talk about you instead."

"You're really playing this up, huh?"

"There's a couple two tables down half covered by the partitian. They got here minutes before myself and have been glancing over form the beginning. Vultures."

Lena very smartly, unlike a lot of people, didn't look back at them, "three cars were following me, switching out. I saw the glare of a camera lens from my rear view mirror."

Alex smiled, rasing her voice slightly, "as amazing as ever."

Lena giggled, turning over her hand in Alex's to retak it and link their fingers together. "Not as amazing as you."

"In life or in bed?"

Lena smirked, lowering her voice an octave, "can't it be both?" And was rewarded with a real blush dusting Alex's cheeks. 

Luckily for Alex, the waiter returned with their main course, placing it at the centre of the table with the seafood bowl at the side; and placed seperate plates in front of each of them. A second waiter popped the wine, pouring some for Alex in another glass. Alex savoured the scent for a moment before sipping the wine and nodding her approval. The waiter then filled Alex's glass and Lena's other one, removing the bottle of red from the ice bucket after Lena and Alex's confirmation. "Enjoy." 

After they both left, Lena raised an impressed eyebrow at Alex, about to complement her when she thought of a funnier way of saying it, "Kara's manners are appalling when compared to yours."

Just as Lena had hopped, Alex laughed, her soft yet firm chuckled reminding Lena of the kiss Alex had given her that was similiar in nature (this one time, they were really drunk. Thankfully that hadn't progressed any further or ended up in the tabloids...), just as beautiful. Lena really hated the Danvers sisters. Why were they so chamring and adorable and just perfect? It was infuritaing.

Alex lowered her voice futher so that their stalkers wouldn't hear and the resulting tone sent shivers up and down Lena's spine, empty promises of pleasure being thrown her way (she was mostly glad but still a little dissapointed at the prospect). 

"Now then, down to business."


	11. On Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not abandoning

Guys, I've tried but Season 4 of Supergirl has killed me. I need a little time to process this an uncross my fanfiction ideas so I'm putting this story on pause. Don't worry, I'm coming back to it. When? That I don't know. But the one thing I pride myself on most as a writer is to finish everything I start. 

Thanks to everyone who has supported this story from the beginning or even joined halfway through. Forgive me. 

Love Ferrane.


End file.
